


I'm A Mess, You're A Masterpiece

by cuddlepunk



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, French Kissing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, School, This Is STUPID, Touchy-Feely, dont read it, if anyone who knows me ever finds this, oh man look at them tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepunk/pseuds/cuddlepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the wonders of being gay. Shared bathrooms, for example. And as I push you up against grimy, tiled school walls, I wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
<p>Your shoulder blades rub up against each dip in the light blueberry tiles, beat up vans resting against cloudy linoleum. I slip my hands under the hem of your worn out hoodie, the freezing pads of my fingers grabbing onto the toasty, downy skin on the small of your back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Mess, You're A Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> this file is titled "I AM INFATUATED WITH EM" in my google drive i hope u know that
> 
> disclaimer i dont own fall out boy this is fiction dont shove this sup par writing in joe troh's face you know
> 
> this is stupid please whatever deity there may be make sure my parents never see this

Ah, the wonders of being gay. Shared bathrooms, for example. And as I push you up against grimy, tiled school walls, I wouldn't have it any other way.

My lips attack your neck, mouth slowly exploring each dip and bump. Let my hot breath seep into each layer of your skin, I'm in love with you. Feel my nails dig into the soft skin of your hips, palms open, exploring anything you'll allow me to. My chest pressed into yours, your thick thighs leaning against mine. 

I'll rest my head on top of yours after another quick peck, your small body encased in my arms. The scratchy velvet of your honey hair reaches my chin, your fleshy fingertips finding my shoulders. I push up against you, I want to feel and understand every aspect of you. Let me begin to discover each part and category, memorize your likes and dislikes. 

Your shoulder blades rub up against each dip in the light blueberry tiles, beat up vans resting against cloudy linoleum. I slip my hands under the hem of your worn out hoodie, the freezing pads of my fingers grabbing onto the toasty, downy skin on the small of your back. In return, your rosy cheeks find my sharp shoulders. I savor the feeling, leaning the side of my head against yours. You are beautiful and I can't believe you give me the time of day.

When my lips finally cover yours, it's kinda disgusting, but disgusting in a good way. Like watching the super villain in a movie getting brutally murdered. Maybe that's because I'm just so in love with you that even your school lunch breath and sweaty face is sexy. Though, my black coffee and eyeliner even us out. Plus, I love every bit of you, from your tears to your acne to your rolls and your scars. Sometimes I wonder if I'm too in love with you. I wonder if you're thinking about getting a restraining order right now.

Okay, maybe pondering restraining orders isn't the greatest thing to do while kissing someone. Your hands on the back of my hips make it all worth it, though. I'm sending goosebumps to the back of your neck and a blush to your cheeks, you are someone to behold. Perfection, the meticulous edges of a jigsaw puzzle, your attributes fitting snug into mine. 

Your panting, open mouth kicks into the back of my throat, blue greens blissed out and half closed. Pushing forward, it’s not fireworks, it’s ice water and toasty winter nights. It’s needles piercing my skin and biting into ceramics. You are all around me, a stabilized force slowly closing in. I want you to. 

I'm a fucking writer. I will articulate every reason I love you, I will describe your every side and edge. Whispering things in your ear at night and failing to keep my hands to myself. I can't help it, I want you. I want your flaws and your mistakes, every piece you could offer me. I'm selfish. Words cover every inch of you, dying to be written. I'll write it all down, for you. Gladly.

Push your soft hands up against the back of my hips, arching your back up against low quality space heaters. Feel friction and contact ignite your skin, feel the layer after layer covering my scarred up arms bouncing back like pillow padding. I’m a mess, you’re a masterpiece. Scrape your nails down over the receding residues and grime covering my outer form, I’ll brush fingertips over your silvery, unblemished skin. You’re ivory and porcelain, ice sculptures, glass bulbs. I’m more like a sticky twelve year old’s bedroom floor. I can’t even begin to understand why you hang out with me.

But feeling your hot mouth against my rosebudding cheeks, doubts and insecurities melt into the bathroom sinks. Oh god, I’m falling fast and headed for concrete sidewalks. Save me.


End file.
